A Scent of Pine
by roamingandwriting
Summary: Short one-shots all about the little things in Gravity Falls. The quiet moments between friends, the unseen escapades of the characters. It's all about the little moments, and that's what I aim to portray in each chapter. Only main ship right now is Pacifica and Dipper; expect some hints at romance in some chapters. Put short requests in reviews for the next chapter! Enjoy!
1. Pine

****FORTHCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE 1000+ WORDS****

 ****Author's Note** Hello all! This will be a series of one-shots that may very rarely intertwine. It's all about the wonders of Gravity Falls and the interactions between the wonderful characters. This collection of stories is all about the little things, little moments that mostly work with the show, and not going into territory that wouldn't make sense for the show. Hope you all enjoy!**

He clawed through the mud, his hair a tousled mess. His brown locks, normally tucked over his forehead in a protective manner, were all over the place; his birthmark would be clearly visible, if not for the night's shroud.

Dipper, finally exhausted, leaned back into the nearby rock, trying to catch his breath. Cracking his back, he sighed quietly and looked up at the stars. The cool slab of rock behind him calmed him, his breathing returning to a normal rate. The night breeze swayed over him, and he inhaled the scent of pine in deeply.

He cracked open the journal; despite knowing the author, he still enjoyed going after the mythical creatures that had eluded his latest family member. He had been unable to sleep, and, like always, had resorted to the journal for something to do. Restlessly, he had chosen the Brurow- a burrowing bat that hunted only the rarest of relics, digging deep into the ground for lost gems and golden trinkets. Dipper had just seen one, but, just like the author, it had eluded him.

Dipper slouched against the rock, continuing to survey his surroundings. The tall pine trees rustled side to side lightly in the cool nighttime breeze, and his annoyed expression turned slightly softer. He never took the time to truly appreciate Gravity Falls for what it was; a beautiful place. He was always hunting the mystery, and never really just appreciating what was right there.

The way the trees swayed was hypnotizing, the rich soil beneath him compact in his hands… it was awe inspiring, honestly. He sighed, and drifted back towards the rock.

Dipper snapped out of his trance as he heard a noise coming from the burrow once more.

 _Thk thk thk_

The burrow widened, and a creature with glowing eyes emerged, flapping its wings with ferocious vigor.

He grinned widely, and dashed at the opportunity for mystery and adventure, breathing in the scent of pine.

 ****Author's Note** I know, I know. I write for a different fandom usually, but I'm kinda moving away from that; not to say I don't still enjoy it! I'll definitely still update my stories. I just have always liked Gravity Falls and Adventure Time a bit more, due to their more prominent story. I intend to write about Adventure Time, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls from now on. As per usual, I don't intend to mess with the canon too much; that's why I never had a Phinabella kiss. I like my stories to be plausible within the show's universe.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. New Things

***Author's Note* Alright, look; I had to rewatch the Northwest Mansion Mystery episode again. It's just so good... and, well, this is what happened. I like to think that Pacifica will gradually try and experience new things with the Pines twins. I hope you all enjoy!**

She bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to cross over the stream. There was grass sprouting in between the worn rocks, dried mud caking the craggy walkway. Pacifica was used to a far more dignified environment, a place without mud just waiting to cling to her shoes at every step. She broke her gaze with the floor of the forest, glancing back up at the boy on the other side.

"Come on, Pacifica! It's not a big deal," Dipper said, his arms crossed. "You've already stepped in mud a million times."

She grimaced at him, and he sighed dramatically.

"I thought you wanted to try what Mabel and I do. Come on, it's really fine."

Pacifica steadied her gaze with the exasperated boy, and straightened up. "Fine. I'll cross."

She tried to hold back the unpleasant expression spreading across her face as she took a step onto the cool rock, mud squishing into her sneakers. She slowly stepped over each rock before dashing through the cool stream of water.

Exhilarated, she turned to Dipper. "That was… that was amazing!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Really? It's a stream."

 ***Author's Note* Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

She huffed slightly. "Not just the stream, dummy. Just…" she paused, taking a whiff of the crisp air. "Being out here. It's different; I'm so used to having a bell rung in my ear, telling me where to go, where to stand, how to be."

Pacifica felt Dipper's slightly amused gaze, but continued talking.

"It's a different experience. It's going to take some getting used to," she said, glancing down at her feet. "Just like these new shoes. Not sure how to feel about them."

Dipper sat down on the long slab of rock beneath them, dipping his hand into the stream. "What's wrong with sneakers? Mabel picked them out."

She cautiously sat down, making the motions of moving her dress as she did so. Pacifica realized she was in jeans and a t-shirt, and blushed to herself.

"It's a change of pace, Dipper! It's really different to me; it's, well, it's a different… _me."_

Dipper smiled at her warmly. "Well, I for one prefer you this way."

Pacifica returned the smile, trying to avoid eye contact. She didn't want to show him how much that meant, yet she couldn't really understand why.

The two sat at the creek a little longer, splashing the water and listening to the rustle of the trees as the breeze took on the cool air of evening.


End file.
